1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swayable backrest assembly for a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern people spend considerable time in sitting. A chair with a swayable backrest may provide the user with comfortable feeling. The present invention is intended to provide a swayable backrest assembly to meet this end.